shadowsandhurricanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude Twilight
Jude Twilight is the new co star of Shadows and Hurricanes. He is one Angela's husbands and one half of the all mighty god, Judela. ---- Personality Jude's personality is a bit like Marshall's, he has a "Firey" attitude, and is a bit grumpy sometimes (Mostly because he doesn't sleep). Before he met angela he was narcoleptic and had chronic loneliness. He still does a bit, he gets very lonely when Angela's not around. He acts a lot like a kid still, considering the fact that he ran away from home at the age of 13. He respects women and sees them as equals,but he would obviously hit a woman if he had to defend himself and has killed a woman before. He cares a lot for his family, friends and crew. He considers his crew to be his second family. Overall in modern times he's actually pretty awkward, (like Chrom awkward) he stutters sometimes. Jude, like his brother, has a sweet tooth. Put into thought he has Aspergers, so he's really odd, he has quirks and a routine that he hates breaking. He's killed a lot, and has broken the law, so he isn't exactly sin free. He's killed over 10,000 people, and has actually killed his kind. He used to be an alcoholic, and he's trafficked drugs, though he's never done them. He's known as one of the most feared pirates in existence and if you're on his list, you're probably going to die. He's actually talented to a point. He can fix and make stuff. He could possibly make good cosplay on a budget or even make weapons out of scraps of junk. He can also draw well, but doesn't really do it a lot. He also goes into junkyards and finds stuff, because one persons trash is another ones treasure. He's also into computers. It took him 5 years to properly use one. He can't build one but he knows how to work one well. One of his dreams is to own a well built PC and use it to create a violent virus so he can steal information and money from goverments (yeah, that's pretty illegal). Unfortunately, he cannot have one on board his ship because he has no internet/wifi on the it. Jude almost never showers/bathes, mostly because he either is too busy to, or becuase he thinks if he smells he will throw off women. Women absolutely love him. Unfortunately his natural smell is oranges. He ate them so much as a child that he permanently smells like them. He also loves to be naked and dislikes clothing. He's been seen walking around his ship buck naked with no shame. He's also been in public nude accidently. Ironically, Jude was a celebrity. He was a singer, and he has a wondrous voice that he's known for. He used his talent solely for profit. He also was a model for a while and has posed nude on some occasions. This was all for money, of course. He's gotten the hang of technology much after he married. He owns a phone that is a Rooted Samsung Galaxy S7. Jude will do anything for Angela, he clings to her sometimes and can't be without her. Not anymore that is. He is also straight as a board. His sexuality is a fictional one I made for my world, called "Hearterosexual," meaning: "the sexual attraction towards the princess of Kingdom Hearts and only the princess." He is leaderistic and his god tier "Knight of Blood" fits him so well because of it. Technically speaking, Jude is a humanoid interpretation of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts made himself into a human-like being to be with the person he/it loved, that person being Angela, the princess of Kingdom Hearts. Jude has a "dirty" mind. He also has a fixation with the color Purple and has a form of OCD with it. ----------- Backstory Jude Twilight was born in a universe created by Miles Zeitherr. This universe was created via a Sburb session that was believed to be doomed (it was not). Judes existence was not effected by this whatsoever. He is MEANT to exist. Jude was born to Aloisse Kane and his step father, Astaroth. He is a prince of an unknown kingdom, and is a vampire due to a curse put on him before he was even born by Dark Christmas (Aloisse was cursed to have 2 vampire children). While he grew up in his home, his father Astaroth was slowly droven to insanity by his father (Astaroths father) through manipulation, making Astaroth violent towards him because of his purpose. After Astaroth "kidnapped" Jude once, Aloisse decided to hire two mercenaries. She knighted them as "sir" Riften Riven and "sir" Inigo the first. They helped her protect him from Astaroth, as they couldn't leave their kingdom due to the fact that there was no where for them to go. When Jude was a child, he met a boy named Andrew. He was a human and he was Judes best friend. They always played together. As Jude got older, he came to realize his dad wasn't a good father. He became rebellious. By the time he was 14, he decided he wanted to leave. He hated the idea of leaving his home, but he had no other choice. His mother found out, and she encouraged him to leave. He didn't know his mother was going to leave too. Jude left. He strived to become a pirate. He went to the junkyard and started on his ship. Meeting his astranged brother (he doesn't find out about his relation til way later) Gaius and building it together. Gaius became his quartermaster.